1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector with an ejector.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Integrated circuit (IC) cards are connected to other electronic devices electrically in conjunction with corresponding card connectors. In order to contact or cut electrically between IC cards and other equipments accurately and conveniently, the card connectors commonly equip with switches to achieve above-mentioned object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,281 discloses a commonly card connector for receiving an electrical card. The card connector defines a card receiving space and comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts exposed into the card receiving space and arranged on a bottom wall of the insulating housing and a switch. The switch comprise a first piece of metal made from a stationary piece of metal; and a cantilevered second piece of metal having a projecting touching portion, the projecting touching portion can come in contact with the electrical card. With the electrical card sliding to one of two positions: a protect-on position (write inhibit position) and a protect-off position (write enable position), the two metal pieces can be connected or separated structurally and electrically.
However, the switch works depending on directly engaging with the card, accordingly the card is easily attrited by the metal switch often engaging with the card.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.